


Suppression

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Characterization Interfering With Smut, Consensual Mind Control, Frottage, Henshin Sex, M/M, Necrom Specter, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, PWP with plot, Past Tense, Sub Fukami Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look, I told you, right?"</p><p>Alain brought his hand up to thread through Makoto's hair. "The reason you forgave me so quickly after the previous time..."</p><p>Makoto smirked. "It was hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suppression

**Author's Note:**

> tmw you try writing smut with Necrom Specter and it winds up being (a) consensual and (b) not even really smut.

"You're absolutely certain about this?"

The concern on Alain's face was very nearly palpable. Makoto nodded, cupped Alain's cheeks in his hands, and leaned forward, touching their foreheads together. "Look, I told you, right?"

Alain brought his hand up to thread through Makoto's hair. "The reason you forgave me so quickly after the previous time..."

Makoto smirked. "It was hot."

Alain swallowed, seemingly gathering his conviction. He nodded. Setting the Mega Uruouder on his wrist, he explained, "With this body it will be a bit more difficult to control you. If you truly wish to break free, you should have no trouble."

Makoto sighed and shook his head. "Well, that takes the fun out of it."

"If you'd like to pretend otherwise, be my guest." Alain retrieved the Necrom eyecon from his pocket. **_Standby_** , it announced. He opened Makoto's driver and placed the eyecon inside.

**_EYE! Look at this!_ **

Just like last time, it wasn't exactly the most pleasant process. Energy sparked from Makoto's belt and flowed outward, overwhelming him. He went rigid. But he found that if he didn't resist—and he wasn't resisting this time, not in the least—the sensation fell just on this side of _not painful_.

 ** _Eyes open! Necrom!_** Specter's transient suit formed around Makoto. The energy subsided and he went limp. **_Here we go! Get ready! Hijacked ghost!_**

The Necrom parka draped itself over him. The transformation was complete. Makoto couldn't move an inch.

A shiver of anticipation ran down his spine.

Alain smirked lazily. His hand trailed upward from the Ghost Driver to alight on Makoto's chest. "Our options are limited with you in this form," he murmured. "How disappointing. Still..."

Moving of their own accord, Makoto's hands began to strip Alain of his clothing.

"Still," Alain repeated, "we should be able to have some fun even like this."

Makoto's hands continued to move without his input until Alain was lying naked beneath him. Truthfully, the situation was slightly terrifying. The complete helplessness, the inability to even beg for mercy—the thrill of it spread through him, the fear turning to something quite different.

Alain's gaze drifted down to Makoto's burgeoning erection. He raised an eyebrow. Underneath his helmet, Makoto was surely blushing.

As Alain's will permeated his body, Makoto could tell how he was going to move, but could do nothing to change it. One hand wrapped around both of the prince's wrists, already crossed above his head, and the other moved down to brush against Alain's cock. If he were able, Makoto would have moaned just from hearing the gasp Alain let out.

He assumed he was going to keep touching Alain, but his hand moved away. Instead he started to grope himself through the spandex of his transformation. Alain must have wanted him to react, because he did; Makoto moaned shamelessly as he touched himself, more so than he normally would have. It was a little embarrassing.

Alain grinned as he watched Makoto please himself. Still, Makoto couldn't help but notice, he remained limp.

Before he could make himself come inside Specter's suit, Makoto's hand stopped. His body lowered and his hips ground against Alain's, eliciting a groan of pleasure from the prince.

As much as it thrilled Makoto to be completely helpless to Alain's whims, he could tell that Alain was holding back. Makoto's movements were stilted—Alain wasn't exerting his will as fully as he could have. Was it truly because, as a human, he was less able to do so?

No... Alain's eyes had a troubled look in them. He was holding back _deliberately_.

Makoto wanted to stroke Alain's cheek reassuringly, to tell him it was all right, but his body still wasn't under his own control. He knew he could probably break free if he tried hard enough, but doing that would just make Alain think even more that something was wrong.

Not that anything was right about this.

Makoto's grinding became jerky. Erratic. It ceased to be pleasurable in any way, instead merely frustrating Makoto with the way it barely made contact.

He had to do something about this. He wrested his throat free of Necrom's influence and choked out, "Alain, I—"

Alain gasped. "Stop!"

Makoto's body froze. He stared blankly down at Alain through Necrom's emotionless faceplate.

Alain fumbled with the driver. He forced it open and wrenched the Necrom eyecon free. The transformation broke apart. Makoto's abruptly-freed limbs failed to react in time and he collapsed on top of Alain.

After a moment Makoto pushed himself up on his elbows. He looked down at Alain with concern. "Alain..."

Alain pushed himself up, shoving Makoto off of him.

"Hey, Alain," Makoto said again. But when Alain hunched over, burying his hand in his two-toned mop of hair, Makoto could only watch.

This... was _not_ what Makoto had wanted.

"Leave me be," Alain mumbled.

"I told you it's fine," Makoto said gently. "I _want_ this."

"Well, I don't!"

Oh.

 _"Now we are true friends,"_ Alain had said after forcing the Necrom eyecon on Makoto.

 _"The two of us are perfect friends, the perfect relationship,"_ Alain had said when he'd forced Specter to attack his other best friend.

 _"You come here often,"_ Alain had observed when they stood at the water's edge. _"Do you enjoy the sea?"_

The answer was yes, but that wasn't why Makoto had nodded. He'd nodded because Alain had expected him to.

_"Or do you enjoy the sky?"_

He didn't _not_ enjoy the sky—after a decade in the Ganma world it was a wonderful, breathtaking sight, but that still wasn't why Makoto had nodded. It was Alain who loved Earth's blue sky.

 _"The other world is better,"_ Alain had insisted. Makoto had nodded again.

At the time the expression on Alain's face had bothered Makoto. Even when he gave the responses the prince had wanted, Alain had appeared troubled.

Now it made sense.

"I want to be with _you_." Alain looked up at Makoto. "Not with..." He gestured uselessly to the Ghost Driver.

"I see." Without another word, Makoto willed the driver away. "I didn't realize you felt that strongly about it."

Alain grunted uselessly.

The silence hung between them like a curtain keeping them apart. Finally Makoto coughed awkwardly and started to stand.

Alain reached out and grabbed his sleeve. "I apologize. I should have made my intentions clear from the start."

That _would_ have saved them both a lot of trouble. Makoto just smiled, though, and knelt back down so he could pull Alain into a tight hug.

The way Alain clung to him made Makoto's heart leap.

"Would you still be interested in continuing? Even without indulging your fetish?"

Makoto's face started to burn. "W-well, yes, but—" _Fetish?_ Okay—it _was_ a fetish, but _still_...

Alain grinned smugly. "Then let's finish what we've started."

Their lips met and Makoto pushed Alain onto his back.

This was just as good.


End file.
